Play with the Devil
by MackieRay
Summary: One shot au of Thor, rated M for violence


**This is a one shot au of thor. In this Loki and Thor are not brothers, in fact, they lived in different times entirely. Rated M for violence, and a small amount of cursing. Some characters are slightly OC. All of the characters i'm using are around 17. The spirits speaking and thoughts will be in italics.**

There was no telling what would happen. After all, the small group of five was about to step into a legend.

Over the edge and into the unknown the five teens stepped. The souls held no hesitation, all but one that is. Darcy, the youngest, and least inclined to mystery. The others, she wasn't quite sure how she became their friend.

Tony Stark, the genius playboy who was constantly flirting with every girl he saw, even though he had a girlfriend. Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend and Darcies best friend from childhood.

Thor, the blonde idiot jock, that seemed to be able to do anything involving sports, though he had a strange love of hammers. Jane, another friend, and the only one that was still somewhat sane in Darcies mind. She was Thor's girlfriend. And finally, Darcy Lewis. The youngest, shyest barely high school student you would ever meet.

Smart, and sassy once you got to know her, but also calm and collected, almost to the level of creepy sometimes. The small group, minus Darcy was already past the fence, and then, Pepper noticed Darcy just standing there.

"Come on Darcy. You agreed to come, so just get your ass over here." Pepper said, with a slightly rude tone of voice, that made it sound like she was mocking Darcy.

"Leave her be, Pepper. We did basically force her to agree. She can take her time. I'll wait for her on the porch while you guys explore, and while you guys wait you can start playing games. When Darcy and I come in we can choose room." Jane said, defending Darcy.

"Whatever, just make sure you don't ruin the fun for the rest of us. We came here to have fun, and prove a ghost story wrong. Not sit outside like scared little children." Pepper retorted. Sneering with her last few words.

Darcy, who had been standing listening to the exchange spoke up now. "I won't. Just go inside bitch. Why do you even call me your friends when you treat me so bad? Next time, we won't be friends anymore, whether you actually care or not. You and your boyfriend can fuck off." She said, venom dripping from every word she said, a dark look on her face.

After that, Pepper went inside, with a slightly scared look on her face. Not willing to reply after what Darcy had looked like when she said that. Darcy stepped over the line of the fence surrounding the house. Jane smiled, and held her hand out as Darcy got closer, taking Darcies hand, and leading her into the house the rest of the way. They sat with the group, and started playing games.

Time Skip

As night fell, the group grew slower, and decided to turn in for the night. They went up the stairs and looked for the rooms.

"First bedroom you find is yours for the night. No changing with anyone, got it?" Tony said. Opening a door. He frowned when he saw the inside. It was plain, and didn't have any sort of decorations. Just a bed, and a closet.

Next was Thor, who also selected a door, but this one was the bathroom, so he moved on. The next door he opened, was much like the one Tony had opened. Just a bed and a closet. Though this bed was slightly bigger.

Jane, said she would share a room with Thor, and Pepper said she would share with Tony. So that left Darcy. She would get her own room. She went to the last door in the hallway, and opened the door.

Jane had come over to see if the last room was any different. What she and Darcy saw, made them gasp. This room unlike the others, was extravagant. It was covered in gold, greens, and black. It was larger, and appeared to have a walkin closet. As well as a large, personal bathroom.

Tony walked over with Pepper and Thor. They looked at the room, and also gasped lightly. The bed inside was king size, and had drapes around walls were covered in intricate paintings, mostly of forests, valleys and streams.

"Looks like you hit the jackpot Darcy. Hope you sleep well with such a large bed." Tony said, Like he was trying to get Darcy to give the room up.

"I will. Also, don't go against your own rule. You said no exchanging once rooms were picked. So don't complain." Darcy replied, adding the last part slightly angered by his attempt to switch rooms after he had said not to, no matter what.

He held his hands up in surrender, and walked with Pepper back to the room they would be sharing. Thor grabbed Jane's hand, and pulled her to their room, leaving Darcy all by herself, standing in the doorway to her room for the night.

She walked farther in, and closed the door. She pulled her electric lamp out of her bag, and turned it on so she could see better. In the dim light, she thought she saw something sift, in the corner of the room. When she looked though, there was nothing there but shadows.

"I can't believe they dragged me out here. This place is so fucking creepy, and now I have to sleep in what was obviously the main bedroom. It was probably the room of the spirit that haunts this house." Darcy said to herself, setting the lamp on the floor, and walking gingerly over to the bed.

She sat on the edge, and pulled her shoes off. She grabbed the blankets on the bed, and pulled them back sliding under and pulling them over herself. She sat up in bed reading by the light for a while, before setting the book down, and laying down.

"What do we have here? More trespassers… they won't be leaving ever again."

"Who said that?!" Darcy said as she bolted up, suddenly very awake. She looked around, but didn't see or hear anything. SHe laid back, after a few minutes. Then she heard the scream. Something had scared Pepper. Darcy, scampered under the bed.

Before Darcy heard screaming

He awoke, hearing a rustling next to him. Lying in what had been his bed, when he was alive, was a young girl with dark hair, reading a book. She set it down, and laid back, apparently going to sleep. He spoke.

"What do we have here? More trespassers… they won't ever be leaving again."

The girl bolted up, looking around. He realized she could hear him, but not see him yet. Then she spoke.

"Who's said that?!" She somewhat shouted. When she didn't hear or see anything, she laid back again.

Then the spirit got up, and walked through the wall to the other rooms. He went into the first room, and saw two people. One, was a blonde girl, the other a dark haired guy with a small goatee.

He grabbed the boy with the goatee, gagging him, then tying him up and shoving him in the closet of the room. Then he materialized his knife, and started stabbing the girl. She woke up when he stabbed her, her blood spraying over the bed, and the spirits hands.

She screamed, in pain and fear, as he continued to stab her with a crazed smile on his face. Blood spattered over everything, and right as she was about to die, he stopped. He spoke.

"I was going to finish you off, but I think I'll let you watch in your final moments, as I kill you friend. He said, going over to the closet. He pulled Tony out, as he learned when she mumbled his name when she saw him.

He grabbed the knife from where he had left it, and held Tony down as he struggled. Then, he stabbed Tony in the throat, looking straight in to the girls terrified eyes as he did. He smiled at her, the twisted the knife to a different position.

Blood had already covered the floor, fromTony's neck, but now, it got even farther than the floor. The spirit ripped the knife sideways, tearing through flesh, and spaying the bed with blood. Pepper tried to scream, but right as she went to , to spirit jumped back over to her, and stabbed her in the eye, spraying blood everywhere again.

"Now that both of you are dead, time to move on to the next room." The spirit said, smiling lazily. He phased through the door of this room, and went into the next.

He looked at the people sleeping in this room, and smiled. He walked up to the bed, and grabbed the boys throat. Roughly squeezing, so as to cut of his breathing. The boys eyes shot open after a few moments.

He tried to grab at the spirits hands, clawing violently at his throat. His nails started to scrape his skin off, causing his to start bleeding. The spirit grinned, tightening his hold even more. The boy clawed at his throat, making the bleeding worse, and worse.

Then everything stopped. His eyes grew dark, and they fluttered closed. His chest stopped moving, and his bloody hands stopped clawing at his throat. The boy was dead.

He moved to the other side of the bed, where the girl was sleeping still (AN: Jane is a very deep sleeper, so she didn't wake up when Thor was struggling, besauces of how little he could as well.) He ran his hand up her side, intimately. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Thor, why are you waking me up?" she said sleepily, pausing, to let him reply. "Thor?" She asked when he did not.

She turned over, and seeing Thor just lying there, she touched the pillow right by his head, getting ready to wake him up, and ask him about it. The pillow was wet, so she removed her hand. She looked at it, and saw red. She screamed, and bolted out of the bed, stumbling and falling to the ground.

The spirit laughed out loud, causing her to falter in getting up, as she turned slightly, to see the mostly transparent figure behind her. She screamed again, trying to get up faster. The second she turned her head away again though, the spirit struck her in the back.

His hand went straight through, and when it came out the other side, he was holding her beating heart in his hand. He sat there for a few seconds, making sure she saw it, and the blood dripping onto the floor. He pulled his hand out of her back, and watched her heart beat for a few more seconds, before crushing him in his hands. The blood that had been pumping through her heart splattered over his hands, and a little over his clothes.

"Now to deal with the minx in my room… If only they were smarter, maybe I wouldn't kill them then. At least they could have a bookworm." The spirit said, shaking his head. He went back to his room.

He didn't see the girl, but he had done this a few times now, so he new where she was. He walked over to the bed, stood there for a few seconds, and then circled, to where he believed he would be behind the girl.

He bent down, intending to drag her out by her feet, but was met with her eyes. He paused for a moment. It was long enough for her to crawl out the other side of the bed though.

She stood, and took the intangible form of the spirit in. He was tall, and lean, wearing black ripped jeans, and a green shirt with the words "Keep Calm and Kneel" in black print. It also had what looked like a helmet of some kind on it.

"If your done with your ogling, I need to kill you now. I don't have all day sweetheart." The being said to her, and she took a step back.

"Why would I let you kill me, I didn't even want to be here… Can't you just go away?" Darcy asked, her voice shaking slightly, and then her demeanor changed entirely, surprising the spirit.

Her posture straightened, and she stopped shaking. Her eyes hardened, and she stepped back to where she had been standing before she took a step back. The spirit moved around the bed to stand in front of her, then addressed her.

"You are a strange one. Your the only person to ever look at me without fear, even if you did just moments ago. Why is that?" The figure in front of her asked, a confused look in his eyes.

She looked straight into his eyes. She had a look of anger in her eyes, and the spirit Decided to do something he had never done before. He was going to introduce himself to one of his victims.

"My name is Loki. May I ask for yours?" He asked on impulse. Not expecting an answer at all, but he felt the need to ask for some reason. Judging by her expression, she had not expected him to ask, and she simply stood there for a minute before replying.

"Darcy… my name is Darcy Lewis. Can I ask you a question?" Darcy, as the spirit now knew, asked him, and he nodded. "Why do you kill people, whenever they come into this house? There is a legend, but the real story was lost."

Loki paused himself, trying to find the words, and the least horrifying way to say what had happened to make him like this. He looked down, then back into Darcy's shook his head, then reached out towards Darcy.

Darcy jumped back, out of his reach, and he smiled. He knew she wouldn't trust him, and she knew he knew that. He decided to answer her question.

"I was murdered in this house. It was nothing but an abandoned house when I was alive, and my friends and I came here, just like you and yours. It was not quite so creepy back then, but it still was." Loki started, his eyes growing distant as the memory played before his eyes.

(AN: I'm too lazy to write it out, but He'll say the basics of what happened.)

"My friends left me, when I was in a bad situation. It caused me to get killed in this house, all because I was left to my drugs. I had gotten into the habit, and couldn't get out. My friends abandoned me, so now I kill anyone who dares disturb my grave." Loki said, his eyes coming back to the present.

His hand jumped forward hand outstretched, and grabbed Darcy's throat. This time she was shocked by what he had said, to react. He put his other hand behind her head and pulled with all his strength to the right.

He heard a snap, and knew that he had accomplished what he had been meaning to do. Whoever this girl was, she was dead now. Or so he thought, but then, the girl started to get up.

Or rather, her spirit climbed out of her body, and she was now standing with her neck twisted to the side at an awkward angle. Her hands reached up and twisted it back, so she was looking at Loki again.

She smiled, and just sat there, as if waiting for him to tell her what to do. He blinked, and so did she.

"Can I stay here? It's much quieter, and I was an orphan anyways. You killed the only people that might have cared." Darcy said still smiling. She looked pretty much the same, but now she was see through just like Loki.

He smiled back, and then laughed. The ridiculous question seemed to make him laugh without being able to stop.

"Why would you stay here? Why would you even want to..? I did just kill you after all." Loki asked incredulously, his head shaking slightly from side to side, now questioning which between the two of them had more sanity.

Darcy just smiled more, and then said, "One, because I can. Two, It's not like I have anywhere else to go. What did you do when you first died? You found a place to stay, which ended up being the house you were murdered in. Maybe I want to do the same thing."

The spirit paused, then nodded in a way that said, "that's… very true." Then he smiled, and answered her question.

"I don't see why you wouldn't be able to, so sure. Just find a different room. This one is mine." He said, and Darcy shook her head.

"Nope, I was killed in this room, so now it's mine. I don't mind sharing though." Darcy said with a devilish look in her eyes.

Loki looked at her in shock. He hadn't been expecting that, and now he didn't know what to say. After several seconds, Darcy started laughing, which just confused Loki even more.

"You should see your face *laughing* It's *laughs harder* Hilarious." Darcy said in between laughs.

Loki's shocked face made her laugh even more, and so her shut her up when he came to his senses. He did the only thing he could think of, since he had been quite the playboy when he was alive. He kissed her.

Nothing special just a quick peck and that was it. It was very effective, as soon as he made the action Darcy shut up. Loki smiled now at the look of shock on Darcy's own face.

She suddenly looked angry and started shouting and chasing him through out the house. Loki laughed as they ran, and eventually Darcy joined him. It was the start of lots of jokes, pranks, and other fun things.

They always loved to play pranks on people who came near the house, and somewhere along the way, Loki was no longer a vengeful spirit.

Darcy never does stop chasing him, and no one ever came to the house again. Mostly because they could hear laughter and other things going on in the house whenever they walk by.

**Sorry about that ending, but I felt like changing the theme slightly.**


End file.
